


Know Me So Well

by gocatboygo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gocatboygo/pseuds/gocatboygo
Summary: After a long day of Future Foundation meetings, Hinata spends some time loving on his husband.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Know Me So Well

It’s the other side of midnight when Hinata arrives at the hotel after a whole day of Future Foundation meetings. He’s got a room key in his pocket and no idea what floor he’s supposed to be on. He’s the kind of tired that’s more delirium at this point. He eyes his room key and thumbs the number on the elevator. Hinata rests his weight against the wall and drifts, working at the buttons on one cuff. His bones are heavy with fatigue and he’d like to sleep for a week. But he has plans, or hopes, that involve a little personal time with his husband.

The elevator deposits him on a floor that looks like all the floors of all the hotels he’s stayed at in the last year. Naegi and the rest of Future Foundation have been doing a really great job of rebuilding the world after the tragedy. And that includes trademarked hotels that look all too alike.

Komaeda’s meetings had been shorter today, so he had already arrived at the hotel hours earlier, sending a cute Good Afternoon text to Hajime’s phone. As he sat down for his last meeting Hinata had thought about how long it’s been since they were in the same place for more than a night. He can’t remember the last time they were intimate beyond a very rushed mutual handjob in the shower a week ago.

He’s seen so little of Komaeda these days. The moments they do have together are all the more poignant and sweet, but he misses the times were he and his husband could just relax and be together. 

The suite is dark when Hinata lets himself in. Komaeda left his shoes by the sofa and there’s a faint light coming from the bedroom.

He shrugs out of his coat and takes off his tie. The reading light above Komaeda’s side of the bed casts a faint glow, illuminating him asleep, slumped against the headboard. The sight of him - messy hair sprawled against a pillow and a book forgotten on his chest - eases the tension in his shoulders. He has seven hours until he’s expected in the lobby and more than sleep, he wants to spend a little time loving on his husband.

The proof of how loved he is overwhelms him. There are days when he worries he’s not living up to the vows he made at their wedding, promising all their friends and loved ones that he’d cherish Komaeda. Coming back to yet another generic, sterile hotel room to find that his husband stubbornly tried to wait up for him, despite his own exhaustion, dismantles Hinata.

He toes out of his shoes and undresses down to his undershirt and slacks. Komaeda doesn’t stir until Hinata leans over him to extract the book and carefully sets it on the bedside table.

He’s been in love with Komaeda since the simulation. It’s a kind of love that makes him question what his life was before. Not that he remembers much of his school life but the point still stands. He’s still falling a little more with every moment of their lives they share together. 

Komaeda takes such care of him, from reminding him to drink water when he’s three days into a work file and running on fumes and coffee or flying across the country for twenty-four hours because Hinata’s voice broke when he said, “I miss you” on their last phone call.

Hinata goes still when Komaeda blinks sleepily up at him. It never gets old, the flip flop in his chest when Komaeda looks at him like this, open and tender and vulnerable.

“Hi,” Komaeda mumbles. He’s beautifully disheveled and adorably disoriented for a moment before he sits up and reaches for Hinata, a hand on his hip and his head tilted in invitation of a kiss.

“Hi, love,” Hinata says, slipping a hand to the nape of his neck. He kisses Komaeda’s parted lips and swallows his low hum of pleasure. Komaeda- never one to be embarrassed about anything- went pink the first time Hinata called him love, a few months into dating after waking up from the simulation. He still responds to it in different, subtle ways that Hinata tucks away to remember later when it’s been days since they’ve seen each other.

Hinata sets a knee on the bed and Komaeda pushes into the kiss, taking it deeper like he’s been waiting. Hinata hadn’t been prepared for Komaeda. He’d wanted love. To know it, experience it, breathe it. He hadn’t counted on the way it consumed him, like a tinder that sparked and ignited from some dormant part of him. He’s reminded of it constantly in the small moments like this when Komaeda’s soft and warm against him, flushed from sleep and pleasure, hands roaming restlessly over Hinata with an urgency that still takes him by surprise.

Komaeda pulls Hinata with a hand on his wrist, tugs him down to the mattress so Hinata covers him with his weight, the two of them tucked together from thighs to hips to bellies. Komaeda’s breath stutters.

This is what he’s missed. Overwhelmed, he whispers “I love you,” into Komaeda’s open mouth.

Komaeda stills him with a hand on the back of his neck and breaks the kiss to tell him, in case Hinata’s forgotten. “Love you,” he says, brushing his lips against Hinata’s. “Love you,” he says with his lips pressed to Hinata’s stubble. “Love you,” he says, lifting his head off the pillow to take his husband’s mouth.

It still surprises him the way everything quiets when Komaeda looks at him, cups his cheek in one hand, kisses him with a tenderness that shifts seamlessly into a focused hunger that always unmoors him.

Komaeda pulls him back in, encourages Hinata to kiss him deeper as he slips his palms beneath Hinata’s undershirt, dragging them up to caress the sensitive place above his ribcage. He trembles, shivers as Komaeda traces his fingers over places he’s memorized for the way Hinata always responds.

“Hajime~” Komaeda purrs in a smooth, sultry voice that makes Hinata melt.

He makes a hungry sound and Komaeda opens his mouth for him, licking at the tender inside of his bottom lip because it turns Hinata on and Komaeda knows all of Hinata’s secrets. Hinata settles in the space between Komaeda’s milky thighs, huffing in surprised pleasure when Komaeda tilts his hips up and slides both arms around his middle to urge him closer.

Hinata’s in his late twenties. In a couple of years he’ll turn thirty. He’s faced and fought despair, taken down Enoshima alongside his classmates, and gone through years of rebuilding the world towards a better future. He hopes he never gets used to the thrill of making out with his husband, with nothing but cotton between them, legs tangled and clinging to each other.

Hinata shifts his weight to give Komaeda a chance to catch his breath but doesn’t get far when Komaeda hooks his ankle over the back of his knee.

“Babe,” Komaeda says between one kiss and the next. He eases off to catch his breath and Hinata ducks down, face pressed to the overheated curve of Komaeda’s throat. He trails a row of kisses along the damp skin where he smells like soap and sweat and makes the sexiest little sounds when Hinata darts his tongue out to taste him.

He loves this. Komaeda sleep-warm and vulnerable beneath him, feeling the way his body responds to Hinata’s mouth on him, restless hands clutching at him. Hinata slips his fingertips beneath the hem of Komaeda’s s threadbare t-shirt and drags it up his middle, letting it bunch beneath his arms. He traces the pads of his fingers over the soft skin high up where the right touch makes the white-haired male hips jerk and his pulse race. The sounds he makes vibrate through him where Hinata’s lips hover at his throat. He mouths a kiss there, his own heart hammering.

Maybe it’s the exhaustion, or the time he and Komaeda have spent apart, but his emotions are high. His throat’s tight. He lifts his head and finds Komaeda’s mouth as he slips one hand beneath him at the small of his back to bring him close.

“Hey,” Komaeda says softly, gripping the back of Hinata’s neck. He’s quiet for a moment and Hinata can feel him searching, reaffirming. “I know,” he says in response to all the things Hinata would like to say but won’t. This isn’t the time.

They make out a little longer with Komaeda’s thighs framing Hinata’s hips and a palm low on his back, ensuring there’s no space between them. Hinata slows the kiss to a stop to drag his mouth down the other’s throat, his flushed skin, brushing his lips over his collarbone.

He moves lower.

Komaeda had finally started to gain some weight after recovering from his chronic illnesses. He remembers swimming with him when they were teenagers, and Komaeda’s body was unhealthily thin. Hinata always found Komaeda attractive no matter what his body looked like, but he was glad that he maintained a diet and regained some of his health. He kisses the space between Komaeda’s nipples, the mole above his hip, the dip beneath his belly button. He keeps his hands on hm, one flat on his belly to feel the breaths he takes and grips his thigh with the other to make room for himself as he moves down the bed.

Komaeda’s gone still beneath him. When he glances up, he’s watching him breathlessly, a pretty flush on his cheeks. Hinata presses his mouth to the shape of Komaeda’s cock, skin hot through the material of his boxers.

There’s regret that they don’t have hours for this. He likes making Komaeda wait for it for how demanding he gets with his hand pushing Hinata’s head down until his eyes water and his lips and chin are messy. There’s no time. In less than six hours his alarm will go off and they’ll be heading out, racing towards the next mission. He kisses Komaeda’s belly where he’s sensitive, traces his lips down to the cotton waist of his underwear and tugs them down his thighs.

Hinata had never been in a relationship before Komaeda. His experience is limited but he’s done his best to make up for lost time in learning all the ways to make Komaeda come, what turns him on and what gets him off the hardest.

The biggest surprise, maybe for both of them, was how eager Hinata was from the start to give up control. Even in this, on his stomach between Komaeda’s spread thighs, he wants to let go and give Komaeda the reigns. He kisses the inside of the other’s thigh. When Komaeda doesn’t move, he does it again with his lips parted. The albino gives him almost what he wants when he reaches out and touches Hinata’s forehead to push his hair back.

He lifts his head to fit his lips around the wet tip of Komaeda’s cock, the flesh hard and the skin hot on his tongue, and shudders as Komaeda rewards him with a hand at the crown of his head.

Sex has always been good between them but these days, more connected than they’ve ever been, it’s electric. Komaeda knows how much he loves his hand in his hair and the pressure of his fingers urging him down until he sputters. When he’s desperate and getting off on having Komaeda in his mouth, Komaeda knows to touch him where his lips stretch around him. Hinata likes to wait until Komaeda’s breath catches and he comes, the flood of it on his tongue always kicking him right over the edge.

Hinata was no good the first time. Too much teeth, not enough experience. What had surprised him was the desperate hunger of it, the thrill and arousal in his blood at being between the lucky student’s thighs with his mouth full. The sloppier he was, gasping for breath as Komaeda struggled to keep from fucking his face, the harder he got until the first taste of Komaeda’s come on his tongue had him shooting all over his own hand.

“That was unexpected,” Komaeda had said on a breathless laugh afterwards, kissing the taste of himself from Hinata’s tender mouth.

“Hajime,” Komaeda breathes and pushes, encouraging Hinata to open his mouth wider, take him deeper until his eyes are wet, his pulse throbbing in his ears and his cock desperate.

Komaeda eases up and Hinata scrambles to get his knees out from under him. He hisses, heat flaring up his spine at the friction on his cock. It won’t take much beyond the weight of Komaeda on his tongue, stretching his mouth, the ache in his jaw, for him to get off with his cock trapped against his stomach.

This time when Hinata takes him deep, Komaeda doesn’t let up. He holds himself still, resisting Hinata’s hunger and his urge to fuck his face until Hinata’s desperate for it. It’s less than a count of five before he lets go but Hinata drags his mouth off him and sucks air into his lungs. He presses his face to Komaeda’s thigh, kisses him in gratitude and stubbornly resists pushing his hand down his underwear.

“Hang on a little longer, babe,” Komaeda says breathlessly, pulling Hinata off his cock. The latter’s hips jerk into the bed and he bites back a moan when Komaeda smears his thumb across his sore bottom lip. Komaeda takes such good care of him. He coughs. His cheeks are wet and his chin and mouth a mess of spit and pre-come. He’s so hard he feels it in his fingers and the balls of his feet.

Komaeda touches him with one hand on his jaw, giving him a second to catch his breath. Hinata turns his cheek and kisses Komaeda’s palm. After a second, when’s not breathing quite so hard, he takes Komaeda back into his mouth until he thinks he might choke. Komaeda keeps his hand on him, nothing forceful in his touch but a firm pressure that lights Hinata up from the inside.

“Keep going,” Komaeda mutters, his hips jerking a bit. Komaeda’s stomach goes tight beneath Hinata’s palm, muscles bunching. The brunette swallows around him, so close to coming himself from having his husband in his mouth, his attention and focus and adoration. Komaeda hisses a curse. His grip tightens and his hips stutter and that’s all the warning Hinata gets before Komaeda comes down his throat. The first taste of it on his tongue makes him gasp, clutching at the other’s thigh and fucking his hips into the bed. He shudders. There’s nothing as sexy as Komaeda like this, pliant beneath him, turned on and breathless.

Hinata keeps him in his mouth until the other gently eases him off. Hinata kisses his thigh, his stomach, the tip of his softening cock and presses his smile to Komaeda’s skin when he shivers.

“Come here.” Komaeda tugs him up the bed and pushes Hinata to his back. He kisses him with a hot, searching mouth, knowing exactly how close Hinata is and how hot it makes him when he kisses the taste of himself from Hinata’s mouth.  
Komaeda pushes his hand into the other’s underwear. Sex with someone who knows him so well still takes Hinata by surprise. Komaeda knows how to touch him when he’s this close, the way to kiss him, the words to say with his lips pressed to the shell of his ear.

Komaeda’s fingers curl around his cock, firm and just the right side of too much. He smears his thumb across the tip and gets his palm slick with it, easing the friction and making Hinata bite down on the embarrassing sounds that threaten to come out. He pulls Komaeda closer with an arm around his neck and kisses him harder, pushing his hips up into Komaeda’s grip until Komaeda catches his teeth in Hinata’s bottom lip.

“Stay still,” he says into Hinata’s mouth. He shudders and comes all over Komaeda’s hand.

He can feel the shape of the albino’s smug smile against his lips, the little huff of laughter. He clutches at him, his thighs trembling. Komaeda kisses his gasping mouth and smiles. “You like that,” he teases.

Hinata doesn’t think that warrants a response so he says nothing. He tugs at Komaeda’s wrist until he takes the hint and covers him with his weight. He needs to get cleaned up. He needs to brush his teeth, make sure his alarms are set and everything’s in order for the morning.  
Instead, he slides his arms around Komaeda’s waist and doesn’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> they’re cute


End file.
